Happy Birthday Kasumi!
by sweetmusicofsolstace
Summary: Kasumi Reitoushin has been the Captain of Squad 5 for over two decades and a shinigami for over four decades...during that time she has made many friends in the Gotei 13 but one thing all her friends have noticed is they have never once celeberated her birthday!...so what else is there to do but throw a surprise party! OC...if you comment I only ask you be kind.


"Is everything set Lieutenant Hinamori?" a voice asked tipping his hat back to see Momo better.

"Everything is perfect the subject's clothes have been secured and the package dropped off at the main office." Momo stated.

"Excellent we have more than two decades of birthdays to make up for today…let's just hope the subject appreciates us taking the time to hunt down her birthday and make sure it's celebrated…" another voice said with a hacking cough.

"You'd better get moving Momo if you're going to make it seem like a normal day!" yet another voice stated with a girlish giggle while playing with her scarf.

"You're right! I'll report in after everything is set in motion!" Momo said dashing off to set their nefarious plan into motion. "Good Morning Captain Reitoushin! How are you feeling today?" Momo asked brightly knocking on her captain's door. With a lot of work she and her captain's other friends throughout the soul society and the world of the living had finally managed to find out when Captain Reitoushin's birthday was…it's the 21st of may which just so happened to be today.

"Just fine Momo…what's on tap for the day? I promised to provide a personal protection detail for the squad that Unohana is sending out to the 80th district of northwest Rukongai for half the day…" Kasumi yawned scrubbing at her eyes as she opened the door to admit her lieutenant.

"Your schedule is completely clear excluding your protection detail for the 4th squad and a captains meeting in an hour…oh and someone left this for you." Momo stated handing Kasumi a package wrapped in plain brown paper.

"Thanks Momo take the morning…go annoy our favorite little ice dragon the weather's getting warm and I don't need you getting over heated." Kasumi stated putting the package aside on her bed and going to her closet to pull out a fresh uniform and clean haori "WHAT THE HELL! WHERE DID ALL MY CLOTHES GO?! THEY EVEN MADE OFF WITH MY SCARF!?"

"Um Captain Reitoushin maybe the package will contain something suitable for you to wear for the meeting and the trip to the Rukongai…" Momo said.

"Sure I'll try anything if it means I'm not late to my meeting…I'd really rather not face an angry captain-commander today of all days…" Kasumi stated growing suspicious of her lieutenant's actions but playing along never the less. Kasumi opened the package only to gasp at its contents. It contained a shihakusho identical to her zanpakuto spirit's when he's in his humanoid form and a beautiful sleeve less haori similar to her usual captain's haori only far more elaborate and beautiful. It was white at the shoulders fading to a magnificent midnight blue at the bottom embroidered with a swirling wind pattern and snowflakes in the most beautiful shades of blue and green trimming the collar and edges of the haori was soft white fur that reminded Kasumi of Hokkixyokuyoruken's fur the lining was snow white. As she traced the designs embroidered on the haori Momo took the opportunity to slip out and let her fellow conspirators know that their plans had been set in motion.

"I take it that your mission to set things in motion has been successful lieutenant…" a voice stated trying to regain his breath after yet another coughing fit.

"Yes Captain Ukitake everything went exactly as you and Captain Kyōraku expected and planned…" Momo stated kneeling respectfully.

"Wonderful! We'd best get moving and play our parts to get Kasumi on her way to the Rukongai right Shunsui?" Captain Ukitake stated with a warm smile thinking about his favorite human captain.

"Of course! We can't keep our little Kasumi waiting and I want to see how well I did in guessing her measurements for the outfit!"Shunsui stated with a jovial laugh before the two captains left to brief the others on their plans prior to Kasumi's arrival at the captains meeting.

"My sincerest apologies for my tardiness…someone decided to make off with every last one of my shihakusho and captain's haori. I'm planning to shred the culprits as soon as I figure out who is responsible." Kasumi stated taking her place next to Saijin Komamura of squad 7 dressed in her new blue shihakusho she had left the haori on her bed not wanting to risk getting it dirty when she went to the Rukongai.

"If I may venture to say you look amazing Captain Reitoushin…is that a new outfit?" Shunsui asked unable to stop congratulating himself on the inside for how perfectly the clothes fit.

"Yes they were left for me at my main office for some reason…I know I didn't order anything…this whole morning has been one big mystery from the time I woke not only due to my missing uniforms but all my other clothes are missing as well." Kasumi stated letting the puzzlement she felt show on her face "Anyway we're here for another reason correct?"

"Indeed young one there has been increasing hollow activity in the Rukongai therefore all captains will need to increase patrols and warn their men of the increase in activity. Also Captain Reitoushin there has been a replacement found for your 3rd seat killed in the hollow attack last month. Now with that said I was wondering Captain Reitoushin if you would consider sharing your birthday with us you have been a member of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13 for many years you have joined in celebrating all of our respective birthdays but not once have we ever had the chance to celebrate the day of your birth." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated. All eyes were turned on Kasumi every year she always managed to find the perfect present for each captain's and lieutenant's birthday even a few of the seated officers of various squads were the fortunate enough to be the recipients of gifts from the generous captain.

"I would prefer not to divulge that particular date it's not worth troubling everyone with not when we're all so very busy. Now if we're done here I have a protection detail to see to…" Kasumi stated bowing to Captain-commander Yamamoto and leaving twelve dumbstruck captains in her wake.

"Isane is everyone ready?" Kasumi asked the 4th squad lieutenant.

"Yes of course Captain Reitoushin we are ready to depart on your mark." Isane replied.

"Great let's get moving." Kasumi said as her flash step kicked in taking her towards the 80th district of north western Rukongai.

"I always knew Kasumi had a reason for not telling us her birthday but I never imagined it could be that she didn't want to burden us…" Captain Ukitake said breaking the silence that had fallen after Kasumi had left shaking his head.

"Even I feel like we should help her celebrate her birthday." Kurotsuchi stated surprisingly even the emotionless Byakuya Kuchiki and slightly antagonistic Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

"Then it is agreed Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku we all wish to show Captain Reitoushin the error of her ways." Captain-commander Yamamoto stated "We will now begin expanding on your plans if you could summon all the lieutenants excluding Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu who will be informed by hell butterfly after Captain Reitoushin departs her company. There is much work to be done if we are to be ready for Captain Reitoushin's return."

"Please remain calm little one I'm going to build an ice barrier around you that will heal you. Just close your eyes and rest." Kasumi stated forming one of her famous healing ice barriers. When she had finished she caught Isane's eye motioning for her to prepare everyone for a captain level reiatsu release. Nodding Isane spread the word to her fellow shinigami and their patients while Kasumi went outside to deal with the men that were causing trouble outside of where they were doing their healing. "Can I help you gentlemen?" Kasumi asked politely with an ice cold undertone that said 'mess with me and you'll be in a world of hurt'.

"Yeah you can get out of here…" the leader said oblivious to the very real threat "we only want to deal with the shinigami that are trespassing in our territory."

"Then you can deal with me." Kasumi growled forming her ice sword and whip before unleashing her immense reiatsu not bothering to draw her zanpakuto "I am Kasumi Reitoushin captain of squad 5 leave now and you will not be harmed."

"A captain of the Gotei 13 wears a white haori with their squad number on it over the usual shinigami uniform." The leader pointed out.

"Believe me if I knew who made off with my uniforms they'd be shredded ten times worse than you will be if you don't get out of here and leave the members of the 4th squad to finish healing the sick and injured." Kasumi growled raising her reiatsu to the point it brought the men to their knees as she sent ice shards whizzing over their heads.

"Crap she really is captain class boss…" one of the other men stated.

"Thank you now will you idiots beat it? I've got people that need healing and I'd really rather not get these clothes torn up…I happen to really like them." Kasumi stated dialing back her reiatsu just enough to let the men move but ready to blast it sky high if they didn't withdraw.

"Fine you win this round shinigami captain but as soon as you leave…"

"There will be a squadron of my best men lead by a seated officer in place with orders to eliminate anyone that attacks them or the members of the 4th squad. You will not interfere with our work today so leave." Kasumi stated coolly interrupting the blustering leader "Oh and by the way my squad is known for having the highest number of capable users of shikai in all of the Gotei 13."

"Captain Hitsugaya here's the streamers!" Momo said stuffing a bag into her childhood friend's hands.

"Thanks Momo…Bankai, Diguren Hyōrinmaru!"

"Please rest Captain Ukitake you must be considerate of your condition…"

"Of course Captain Unohana I'm just so excited…I hope this party will show Kasumi that celebrating her birthday could never be a burden to any of us."

"Please forgive our tardiness Captain. We were delayed due to having to wait for the kitchens to finish fixing the lunches for you and the members of squad 4. For some reason they were terribly backed up today even though there was almost no one in the dining hall." Kasumi's 4th seat stated handing her a boxed lunch he had taken over as her unofficial 3rd seat since her regular 3rd seat was killed last month in a hollow attack.

"Things are just completely bizarre today…first someone makes off with all my uniforms, then I get a package with the clothes I'm wearing in it, now the kitchens are backed up when there's no one in the dining halls…" Kasumi stated digging into her lunch. After she had finished she stretched before issuing some final orders to her men. "I warned them off but if they come back give them one last warning. Should they attack eliminate them with as little mess as possible and I want zero collateral injuries, deaths, or damage…Understood?" Kasumi asked in a commanding tone.

"Yes Ma'am!" they chorused.

"All right then I'll be heading back to the squad barracks…I need to find my uniforms and shred the idiot that made off with them then catch a quick nap after a nice shower…" Kasumi stated before flash stepping back to the Seireitei.

"She's on her way!"

"Quickly finish your tasks and prepare for arrival Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku, Lieutenant Hinamori, and Lieutenant Matsumoto please go meet Captain Reitoushin and delay her for a short time by any means needed short of bodily harm."

"Yes sir!"

"Hey guys how are things going today?" Kasumi asked slowing to a walk as her friends approached.

"Great there's a group planning on surprising one of the captains with a party care to join us?" Captain Kyōraku asked.

"Sure just let me head to my division to clean up…I wound up stirring up a bunch of dust when some low lives decided to take offense that shinigami were "invading their territory"…" Kasumi stated resuming the walk to her division.

"Wait Kasumi my squad is much closer why don't you clean up there then we'll head over to the party?" Captain Ukitake said trying to buy time for the others to finish the party preparations.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble...my original plans were a shower and a nap but a party does take precedence…which captain is it anyway?" Kasumi asked changing direction towards the 13th squad barracks.

"We don't know all we know is we received a mysterious invitation that said there was a party being planned to surprise one of the captains." Captain Kyōraku stated.

Once they reached the 13th squad barracks Kasumi was taken to the showers and provided with the necessary items for a good shower. When she emerged from the shower she found her new haori resting on top of yet another new shihakusho this time matching the haori in its color scheme and embroidery.

'Yet another new shihakusho…' Kasumi thought 'Why do I get the feeling my secret's gotten out? ...oh yeah everyone's acting strange there's a party being planned to "Surprise one of the captains" and the mystery of my clothing that would explain why.'

"Kasumi the party will be starting soon are you ready?" Captain Ukitake asked knocking at the door to the changing room.

"Yeah I'm coming I was just trying to figure out what happened to the shihakusho I was wearing before…" Kasumi stated playing dumb.

"Worry about that later! We've got a party to enjoy!" Lieutenant Matsumoto shouted excitedly.

"Yeah you're likely going to drink yourself into a coma then moan and complain of a hangover loud enough for me to hear you across the Seireitei tomorrow." Kasumi retorted.

"Captain Reitoushin you and captains Kyōraku and Ukitake need to put these blindfolds on." Lieutenant Ise said appearing in front of the group "We three lieutenants will perform flash step to get you to the party."

In a split second Kasumi was blinded by the blindfold her lieutenant put on her and being flash stepped to their destination.

"At long last our guest of honor has arrived…" Captain-commander Yamamoto boomed with a warm laugh.

"Momo what's going on? Can I please take my blindfold off already?" Kasumi asked getting irritated.

"Yes Captain Reitoushin you may remove your blindfold." Captain Ukitake stated with a warm smile.

"Thank god…" Kasumi stated irritably ripping the offending cloth from her eyes only to have her jaw drop in wonder at all her friends and comrades gathered in the main courtyard of her squad which had never looked more beautiful decked out in blues greens and white with hints of ice hanging everywhere "What is all this?"

"I'm surprised Kasumi that you don't recognize a birthday party when you see one…"Captain Hitsugaya stated "the table full of presents and the huge cake should have been a dead giveaway."

"B-But why would you all go through all this trouble for me? I know for a fact how busy you are Toshiro and how ill you've been recently Jushiro..." Kasumi began.

"Captain Reitoushin you are a valued member of the Seireitei and the Gotei 13…" Captain-commander Yamamoto began.

"You always have the perfect gift for every occasion whether be it a birthday or a get well soon…" Captain Ukitake continued.

"No matter how busy we are there will always be time to celebrate your birthday." Captain Hitsugaya finished.

"Alright now that all that sappy stuff is over with lets party!" Lieutenant Matsumoto yelled sweeping her captain and her former subordinate into one of her trademark rib crushing hugs.

"MASTUMOTOOOOO!" the two of them roared in unison.

"HEY MATSUMOTO THAT'S MY JOB!" Kasumi heard a voice yelling as they tried to pry her from the lieutenant's death grip.

"R-R-Raiden?" Kasumi stuttered in disbelief.

"The one and only…" he grinned sweeping her into his arms "I never did get the chance to thank you properly for training me all those years ago…" He whispered in her ear.

"Glad I could be of service…" Kasumi said returning the grin.

"May I have the first dance with the birthday girl?" he asked.

"Well I suppose since you asked so nicely…" Kasumi replied letting herself be lead onto the makeshift dance floor as the first strains of music filled the courtyard. When the final bars of the first of many songs to come were still hanging in the air Kasumi was swept from Raiden's arms into the arms of Shunsui Kyōraku followed by Jushiro Ukitake and Toshiro Hitsugaya even Saijin Komamura took a turn spinning the much smaller captain around the dance floor before Raiden could rescue his dazed girlfriend.

"Mind yourselves gentlemen the birthday girl is mine…" Raiden growled in mock jealousy making use of the opportunity to hug Kasumi close to him causing everyone to laugh "Come with me the party won't miss you if you slip away for a couple minutes." He whispered in Kasumi's ear dragging her to a secluded corner.

"Raiden please I've had about all the surprises I can stand for one day…" Kasumi pleaded.

"Relax little snowflake I was only wanting to give you your present in privacy…" Raiden said holding his girlfriend close and presenting her with a beautifully wrapped package.

"You didn't tell them when my birthday was did you?" Kasumi asked taking her present.

"They tried to get me to tell them but I told them that if you hadn't told them it wasn't my place to…" Raiden stated planting a kiss on the top of Kasumi's head.

"I don't know how they found my birthday out but I definitely appreciate it…"Kasumi laughed opening her gift. She gasped it was a beautiful necklace with the crest of Hokkixyokukai no Arashiwo Jixyouka a star in combined with a crescent moon on a chain that was bright white and each link crackled with electricity while the crest itself was translucent and gave off a healing aura. "Is this what I think it is Raiden?" she asked.

"If you're thinking that it's made of lightning and water from Arashiwo Jixyouka you'd be right. I wanted to give you something extra special this year." Raiden said fastening it around her neck "It looks good…"

"Hey you two get back here! You can have a private party later!" Karin yelled grabbing the couple and hauling them back to the party.

"Karin come on Raiden was just trying to get a moment alone to give me my present! Another thing let go of me or so help me I'll use kido to blast you to Inuzuri…" Kasumi grumbled.

"He gave you your present!"

"Yes I did thanks for helping play keep away so I could finish it…"

"Playing keep away…" Kasumi growled sliding her icy gaze to her boyfriend.

"R-relax Kasumi I asked old man Yamamoto and the others to help keep you away from Karakura or give me enough of a heads up when you couldn't be diverted that I could use a reiatsu suppressing box to hide the necklace in since I hadn't finished it and the reiatsu was still unstable enough for you to notice it." Raiden explained quickly trying to avoid becoming Kasumi's next training dummy.

"So you're the reason I've been drowning in paperwork lately…" Kasumi said softly to no one in particular.

"Paperwork? Is that what has kept you tied up here? That's almost laughable…" Raiden commented.

"The only way to really keep a captain like me tied to the soul society is to tie me to a desk not that that stops some captains but I won't skip out on my work without a half way decent reason…" Kasumi replied shrugging.

"Kasumi will you sing for us?" Lieutenant Nano Ise asked "Captain Kyōraku and I will be more than happy to accompany you…"

"Sure why not? You know "Gates of Dawn" by Secret Garden?" Kasumi asked in return.

"Yes it's a lovely song is that what you'd like to sing?" Lieutenant Ise asked pulling out her violin that had been a gift from Kasumi several years ago.

"Yes…" Kasumi stated taking a deep breath. The opening chords of the song drew everyone's attention to the birthday girl and her accompanists. Feeling the melody flowing through her Kasumi's eyes drifted closed as she began to sing with what many called an angelic voice. "The wheels of life keep turning.

Spinning without control

the wheels of the heart keep yearning.  
For the sound of the singing soul.  
And nights are full with weeping.  
For sins of the past we've sown  
But, tomorrow is ours for the keeping,  
Tomorrow the future's shown.

Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn.

And whose is the hand who raises  
the sun from the heaving sea?  
The power that ever amazes '  
We look, but never will see?  
Who scattered the seeds so life could be,

Who colored the fields of corn?  
Who formed the mould that made me ' me  
before the world was born?

Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn.

Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn.

Lift your eyes and see the glory.  
Where the circle of life is drawn;  
see the never-ending story,  
come with me to the Gates of Dawn…"

"That was wonderful Captain Reitoushin you should do that more often." Captain Unohana said with a smile as the last notes faded away.

"I agree it was quite restful."Captain Ukitake stated taking a deep breath.

"It was nothing really…" Kasumi stated "I used to sing to keep myself company…"

"On the contrary Captain Reitoushin I've seen you soothe even the most troubled children to sleep with your voice. You have a truly magnificent voice if you could only hear yourself as we hear you." Captain Hitsugaya stated.

"An interesting idea…something to research for later…" Captain Kurotsuchi stated his brain already churning with possibilities.

"Come on you guys it's time for Kasumi to open her presents!" Lieutenant Matsumoto shouted over the crowd with a bottle of sake in her hand.

"Alright…alright…man you can't get a peaceful moment around here…" Kasumi laughed allowing herself to be lead over to the towering stack of presents.

"Not when there's more than a two decades worth of birthdays to celebrate!" Lieutenant Hinamori said happily as she pushed the first gift into Kasumi's hands.

Night had fallen by the time all the presents had been opened and the cake consumed. The courtyard was lit by hanging lanterns whose light reflected off the strategically placed ice decorations courtesy of Captain Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru. As predicted Lieutenant Matsumoto had drunk herself into a coma and was currently snoring on a very happy Lieutenant Hisagi, Captain Zaraki had gone off to find a fight since Kasumi was obviously not in the mood to give him a good fight, Captain Hitsugaya was being hauled onto the dance floor by his 3rd seat/girlfriend Karin Kurosaki while her older brother Ichigo Kurosaki captain of the third division roared for Hitsugaya to keep his hands off his baby sister, Captain Ukitake was in deep conversation with Captains Unohana and Kyōraku, Captain Komamura was speaking with Captain-commander Yamamoto, Captains Soi Fon and Kuchiki were standing on the edge of the party watching to make sure the 5th squad's barracks didn't get destroyed, Captain Kurotsuchi had disappeared with his lieutenant some time probably to work on the "Hearing yourself as others hear you" idea, and watching it all from the rooftop was Kasumi and Raiden.

"Hey I had one other thing to give you Kasumi…well it's not a thing it's more like…well…just read this and you'll get it…" Raiden stated fishing in his shihakusho and handing Kasumi a piece of paper with the seal of the captain-commander's office on it.

Kasumi took it and read it over her eyes growing wide.

"Orders…You're coming to the soul society full time?! And you've been placed in my…" Kasumi said softly before tackling her boyfriend and new 3rd seat to the roof tiles.

"Guess you hate the idea don't you?" Raiden laughed.

"Of course I do…" Kasumi said trying and utterly failing to keep a straight face.

"I convinced old man Yamamoto that it would be best to put me with you because of our unique third release." Raiden stated.

"Pulling out the Hokkixyokukai no Arashiwo Jixyouka card I love it. Come on they won't miss us let's go watch the stars…" Kasumi said pulling Raiden to his feet.

"That sounds good snowflake…" Raiden stated sweeping the smaller captain into his arms much to her surprise. Raiden flash stepped to their favorite grassy hill then lay down with Kasumi's head on his chest and before long Kasumi was fast asleep the excitement of the day finally claiming its toll. He looked at the peacefully slumbering captain who had one hand on her necklace and the other arm wrapped around his torso and whispered "Happy birthday Kasumi…"

One year later…

Kasumi woke with a wide yawn after spending most of the night on paperwork regarding the young man she had found in Rukongai that showed great promise in being a shinigami despite only arriving that day rubbing the sleep from her eyes she went to her closet to put on a fresh uniform. When she opened the closet door there was nothing in there but a simple brown paper package when she picked it up a note fell to the floor. It had only three words written on it...

"Happy Birthday Kasumi!"

"NOT AGAIN!"


End file.
